


You First - Artwork

by sempaiko



Series: NSFW REBELCAPTAIN ART [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/pseuds/sempaiko
Summary: “You First” ~RebelCaptain Artwork (nsfw)~So you guys might remember that I have had this on the back burner, ready to post when a smut weekend came around. And here it is! Thanks @Starbird for reminding me/letting me know about the weekend! Enjoy ;)~BROUGHT TO YOU ON THIS PLATFORM BY... the TUMBLRPOCALYPSE~





	You First - Artwork

The briefing took longer than expected. She was tired and a little battered but nothing a good night’s rest wouldn’t cure. But she had no intention of getting a good night’s rest, especially the way Cassian was glaring at her from across the room.

He was keeping mostly to the shadows, as much as one could. He may have seemed calm and collected to others, but she noticed that he was breathing harder than normal. He was also wearing his blue parka, and seeing that it was the cold season, he must have been outside and rushed into command when her unit touched down.

It had been a long three weeks… for both of them apparently. She wanted him. It was hard enough to give her reports and full intel during the briefing with her mind wondering how he would react to her shoving him on the briefing room table and having her way with him in front of everyone. She would start by shucking off his jacket and running her mouth up his throat as her hands undid his belt to quickly toss it over to Draven.

She looked over to Cassian and watched as he bit his bottom lip. She cursed that she chose that moment to look at him. Could he read her mind? Or were they just that riled up that they were both imagining dirty things at the same time? Her pulse hammered in her veins, and she briefly wondered what he was imagining them doing. She shifted slightly to rub her thighs together to sweeten the tension. To hell with it; she began to rush her report.

——————————————————-

Before she knew it they were alone and he had her pinned against a wall in a secluded storage room. He didn’t kiss her, only burned her alight with his eyes as he shoved her jacket and vest off in one quick slide. She reached for his own but he grabbed her wrists and stopped her, burying his face into her neck and leaning into her with his weight.

“You first,” he whispered hotly against her ear, before pulling her shirt over her head, and working on her breast wrapping. When he had her bare from the waist up he spun her in his arms and undid her blaster holster and pants with nimble, but shaking, fingers. He tugged them down quickly, her underwear caught with them.

Both hands grabbed her hips and brought her bare ass back to rub flush with his covered arousal. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, so she planted them against the wall as he ground against her, hands digging into her flesh, exquisitely rough. He always knew just how to skim that line of gentle pain that always set her ablaze.

He had them on the ground in a flash, her pants and underwear a tangled mess at her knees, her body flush back against his fully clothed one. One hand went to her shoulder to hold her steady as the the other forced her legs apart to delve into her deeply. 

——————————————————- 

“Is this what you were thinking of during the briefing? Me naked on the supply room floor? Hands all over me?” Jyn managed to tease, in between breathy moans, her voice trembling with the force of his relentless pace.

“Something like this,” Cassian answered and she swore she could hear the smirk on his face.

“I was thinking of you on the table, letting everyone watch as I fucked your brains out,” she said, giving him her most sultry voice.

He cursed something in his native tongue roughly. He began laying kisses on her neck and shoulder, a light but tingling sensation that enhanced the frantic thrusts of his hand. She saw stars and reached behind her to find any part of him to grab onto.

Her head hit his shoulder and she looked up at the ceiling as she was left to the mercy of his mouth and hands.

“Force, I missed you… my love,” Jyn whispered. It was the first time she used that sentiment, but he seemed to like it. 

He managed to whisper softly, with all the care and gentleness he had used when he first told her he loved her, “I missed you too.”

——————————————————- 

[](https://ibb.co/XtKXgKN)


End file.
